


gumbo

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: x-men challenge fics [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remy makes kurt a snack</p>
            </blockquote>





	gumbo

**Author's Note:**

> for a x-men challenge group on ff . net

Kurt wagner held his middle tightly as he limped trough the front door of Xavier's school for the gitfted. Kurt moaned, feeling faint from hunger as he moved quickly towards the kitchen. Kurt was sad to find someone was already there and he feared he'd have to wait his trun. Giveing into his fate Kurt dropped loudly into a chair behind the other occupant of the room.  
Gambit truned at the loud noise to greet the blue mutant he had come to know in the few short weeks he had been at the school. Gambit was about to ask if Kurt would like him to pour two bowls of his soup when a loud growl seemed to come from said mutant's body. Remy laughed as he filled two bowls to the brim with the deep red and chunky soup. Sitting down with both bowls in hand remy slid one across the table torwards Kurt.

" What is this ? " kurt asked, sniffing at the bowl. " it's my special recipe , mon ami. and seeing as your body's growling louder than a gator chaseing a rabbit, i thought i'd offer ya some. " Gambit replied with a smile. " danke." kurt replied with a toothy grin, immediately digging into the food. The two sat quietly enjoying the meal for a few mintues until suddely kurt gasped. Remy looked up from his meal quickly to ask what was wrong only to be met with the sight of Kurt in tears. Sweat matted Kurts fur as he rubbed one hand over his face as the other made to grab a drink that he unfortunately did not have. 

remy who had figured out the problem shot to his feet and grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge and passed it to the younger mutant. Kurt downed the whole carton within secounds and gasped for air while glaring at Gambit. " what was that?! " kurt yelled. Remy looked slightly guilty as he replied, " my pa's secret super spicy gumbo. ". Kurt stood and walked out of the room, as soon as he was out of ear shot Remy broke down laughing while talking to himself. " i guess german's do not like cajun food ?! "


End file.
